


Just Come Home

by Virtualnepha



Series: Reach For The Stars [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about a fucking Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO unbetad and extremely random because I'm working on Jack/Alex and Oliver/Josh and they're really dark and this series is gonna be light and fluffy and no angst or murder or death and it'll be swell thanks for reading :-)

It was cold out here.  
  
Four months. Four months since the starving artist had been kicked out of his house by his parents for not being able to give rent. He'd admit, he wasn't able to. But he didn't think they'd actually kick him out.  
  
They warned him, though. 'You have two more weeks to give us at least something, Vic'. He had tried! It was just hard but he had tried and he didn't think that they'd leave him _homeless_. That was still a weird term. He didn't really like to think about it, he had at least still had his car. An old lemon, standing still in McDonalds parking lot next to a laundry mat. Day, after day, after day.  
  
He did what he could, anyway. That's what he was on his way to do, what he could. Play his guitar for tips in the subway.  
  
Today didn't feel any different from any of the other ones. Hopeless, dull, a little scary. None of the memories he had on the streets had been good. Vic just tried his best not to think about it as he strummed the first chord.  
  
It was a song he wrote.  
  
He sang with purpose, going against the little voice in his head constantly begging him to shut the fuck up. His anxiety, he didn't know how the fuck he did this but he honestly had to if he wanted to eat.  
  
"Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong" He started, closing his eyes tightly, hoping he'd forget where he was. Wanting to pretend he was just in his bedroom, again.  
  
"Dry but the taste of blood remains. Cold, empty mattresses and falling stars. My, how they start to look the same" A small crowd was gathering, and he was sweating. He recognized a face in the crowd, barely.  
  
He would remember it as the one that stayed.  
  
He was biting back tears through the second half of the song- until the faintly farmiliar stranger was the only one left in the crowd. The others had left, not sparing him a second chance but at least leaning some change or crumpled ones in their place. His performance never held anyone long, but he just needed lunch.  
  
But this stranger was now sitting criss cross next to him on the ground, singing along to the lyrics of the chorus he picked up. He sounded angelic, so much so that Vic almost forgot the lyrics himself.  
  
They sang the last chorus together, harmonizing perfectly.  
  
"Last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables" Vic finished. The stranger began clapping like he was still just an audience and Vic blushed because it was really sweet.  
  
"Hey," the guy started. "I'm Kellin" and something clicked in Vics mind, not into place completely. But he _knew_ he'd seen this man before.  
  
He didn't realize a hand was being held out to him until he saw Kellin beginning to pull it back.  
  
"Oh!" Vic exclaimed, grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically and robably looking every bit as jittery and anxious as he was. "Sorry, I'm Vic"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, Vic. It matches your face" and if this was any other situation, and this comment was addressed to anyone else- Vic would think this man was flirting. But he couldn't be. Here was Kellin- dressed in a nice suit that probably matched his equally as nice car and house, ridiculously attractive, beautiful voice. And there stood Vic, wearing the same clothes he'd had on for two weeks straight- one out of the two outfits he owned in total- didn't have an actual working car, homeless. He didn't think much of his looks, but that was just his opinion. The fact that he was a street bum wasn't an opinion, no matter how attractive or unattractive he may or may not be.  
  
But he just blushed deeper anyway and let out an embarrassingly loud nervous laugh, choking out a "You too."  
  
The guy just smiled fondly and looked contemplative for a second before stepping a little further into Vics personal space and speaking again.  
  
"Want to go out for lunch?" Vic didn't know what the fuck was going on but he wasn't going to say no, especially since he could literally count how little money he had in his guitar case. He didn't dare come back here _after_ lunch. That was just begging to get mugged, murdered, or worse.

But still, he knew he didn't have it. He didn't want to take advantage of this kind stranger, no matter how well off he may be. Or how poor Vic was.  
  
"I would love to but..." Vic started sadly, looking to his guitar case. And that's when Kellin realized the weight of the situation because Vic could see his eyebrows arch.  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Oh, you're? Oh Vic, you're so young! You're homeless?"  
  
This was actually really embarrassing and Vic was trying to counjour up an excuse to leave the scene in his head, which was more than difficult considering this guy knew he was homeless and by default legitimately had _no where_ to go or anywhere to be.  
  
"Yeah..." He trailed, ashamed.  
  
The last thing Kellin wanted to do was make this guy upset. He pushed at Vics shoulder jokingly, hoping that was okay, and gave him a smile that hopefully conveyed that he didn't actually give a fuck if he was homeless. Well he _did_ give a fuck, he gave an overwhelming amount of fucks! Just not in the way he already knew Vic thought he did.  
  
"No worries dude, its on me. My car okay?" He didn't even give Vic a chance to say no before he was taking his guitar from him and packing it up gently.  
  
"C'mon" he asked joyfully, and Vic was wondering what he would be doing at a subway that wasn't important enough for him to not ditch it to hang out with a homeless dude.  
  
Vics suspicions of Kellins well-off financial situation were confirmed when the car Kellin was now pushing him into was a Tesla. He felt a little better now that he knew for almost certain that this meal wasn't breaking his bank, but he still felt a little bummy because it still wasn't his money to spend.  
  
That was until the restaurant Kellin was opening the door for him to was the most up scale place in the city. This vegetarian restaurant he knew he probably couldn't even afford if he _wasn't_ homeless. If Kellin was vegetarian there were plenty of places around that were cheaper than this, the venue was expensive for no reason!  
  
Was he complaining? No. Because he hadn't had a full coarse meal in even more than four months. Did he feel bad? Yes! Because the cheapest meal on the menu cost more than he could allow himself to spend on everything he needed including food for an entire week! He was scanning the menu for some cheap sides before Kellin spoke again.  
  
"I think I know what you're thinking, but I'm not sure" the man said, looking intently at the menu before him and going back and forth between two pages. "If you get a meal even a cent cheaper than $30, I'm going to order you one of everything."  
  
Vic would have assumed he was joking but he didn't know him long enough to be sure, so he just shot him a nervous smile and whispered thank you under his breath. Moments later he realized this might come off as rude, so he said it again.  
  
"Kellin?"  
  
"Yes?" The man asked, looking up from the book with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much for this, I mean it. It may seem like just lunch to you but...but no one's ever been this nice and I don't just mean now that I'm homeless." He meant to stop there, he really did. But he hadn't had a conversation with anyone in a third of a year so he needed to get this off his chest.  
  
"No ones ever just did something nice for me just because and I honestly don't remember the last time I've had an actual meal. McDonald's is a luxury, these days. I really, really appreciate this and maybe I can repay you?" The silent promise left his mouth before he could stop it, as he genuinely had no way to ever repay this kindness.  
  
Kellin scrunched up his nose and giggled at this and Vic's stomach swooped.  
  
"No one should have to eat that" He said. And yeah, Vic agreed. "Don't worry about it, you know? You're a great musician, I just know you're a really great guy. You don't have to repay me, I didn't do this to get anything from you. People should be nicer to you, if they're not, I'll punch them or something. Okay?"  
  
Vic laughed wholeheartedly at this because Kellin was sweet and cute and the line of people he'd have to punch was miles long and growing every day.

They talked loads more before and after the food arrived. It was actually a vegan place, Kellin explained, yet Vic tasted no difference as he practically shoveled his eggplant parmesan into his mouth. Kellin had went with the portebello mushroom burger and ordered at least six other entrees to go on the side for Vic, who had regrettably ended up choosing a $29 dish.  
  
Dessert was next and Vic had never been so painfully full in his life but that didn't stop him as he devoured his fair share and some of Kellins coconut cake and vegan vanilla ice cream.  
  
Across the table Kellin had been trying not to let on how sad it was to see the dude so skinny and obviously starving, and so young! He was determined to help, he must. He slid the check and the tip to the edge of the table and glanced to a very sad looking Vic carefully not meeting  his gaze. He thought he knew what was troubling him, but it was polite to ask anyway.  
  
"Whats wrong, my dude?"  
  
Vics eyes shot up and met his again, his face growing red in record speed.  
  
"Nothing!" He said all too quickly, rising from his seet "Uhh. Nothing. Hey? I think I can walk back to um.. I can walk from here so"  
  
"No! I mean, wait!" Kellin said a little too loudly, causing a lot of attention to shift to the too that only made Vic blush harder, but sit back down anyway.  
  
"This is gonna be weird" he said, crossing his fingers in his lap. "you don't know me at all but, about what you said earlier? I want to do another nice thing for you, if that's alright."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vic asked.  
  
"Well..." He started "I have this big lonely house a few miles from here, do you want to stay in it? I promise I'm creepy but you don't have to take my word for it if you're not comfortable with that I can even...I can get you a hotel? I can even get you your own apartment or something just, I don't want you out here on the streets. Especially not on Christmas eve."  
  
Christmas eve? Is that was this was? Vic had noticed the salvation army workers dressed in Santa suits, the blistering cold, but not much else. It was like this from the day after Halloween to the night after Christmas so it all blended together and even if time did matter to him, this didn't. He didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. Vic suddenly realized what was just asked of him and he choked on the organic lemonade he was inhaling in the previous moment.  
  
"Fuck" He said "Really? Kellin. You don't know what this would mean to me. Your house is okay if its okay with you? Honestly this is. Are you sure? I can get a job and pay rent. Maybe at Burger King or-"  
  
"That actually would be really unfortunate" Kellin interrupted, scrunching up his nose and giggling again. "Just keep playing your guitar"  
  
Talk about a fucking Christmas miracle, Vic thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Vic asked again, praying to God he would say yes.  
  
"Of course" He replied with a smile of his own as he rose from his side of the table to stand beside Vic on his own, extending his hand to help him up. "come home"


End file.
